


Good Fences

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: The Mischief In Me [1]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a place like Haven, it wasn't just good fences that made good neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Fences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aderam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderam/gifts).



Laverne Michaud had lived and worked in Haven for most of her life. Much like the rest of the county, she knew almost everyone and almost everyone knew her. That was just the way things were, and she liked them that way. It was nice to have a little bit of reliability in a woman's day, particularly in a place like the one she called home.

Of course, she had a reputation of sorts, but then almost everybody did. Half of Haven knew that if anybody could say what was going on, it would be Laverne, and that she might could say but she likely wouldn't, or wouldn't tell everything she knew. She liked knowing things just for the sake of knowing them, and she was selective about how she shared her information besides that. It had always seemed obvious to her that if she liked to know what was going on around her, folks didn't hand over the good information to someone if they thought she'd just turn right around and tell everybody whatever she'd just learned.

In a place like Haven, it wasn't just good fences that made good neighbors.

One of the things about working dispatch for Haven PD was that mostly she knew things a little before they happened. Maybe it was a bit of a Trouble, but if it was she was pretty sure she could live with it. She had always known when real disaster was about to hit, when lightning would strike, and honey, nothing had struck Haven quite as hard as Audrey Parker.

Well.

Audrey. Lucy. Sarah. Whatever the case. If Dave and Vince Teagues thought they were the only ones who knew things in this town, they needed to take about three steps back and have a seat, and they were aware of it. It was one hell of a precarious truce they had going there, but they had mostly stayed out of her way and she had by and large stayed out of theirs. Mostly because it was the Time of the Troubles, and things had a way of shifting and changing when all of that came about.

She'd seen it before, they all had. The difference was that she was keenly open about it, and Dave and Vince were not. She wanted to grab the world by the hands, and change things.

She wanted to see that Nathan Wuornos didn't end up a sad, bitter man with blood on his hands.

Thing was, she had known Nathan since he was just a boy. She'd known his parents and she had watched him grow up. There were a lot of other kids around the precinct, always had been because they were tight around these parts. She'd loved a lot of them, but Nathan had always had a special place for her ever since the day that Duke Crocker had filled his back with tacks and laughed. Funnily enough, she had something of a sweet spot for Duke, too. He was trouble waiting to happen, and sometimes just plain damned mean, but boys were like that. Mean though he might be, Laverne had always figured it was a lot like pulling a little girl's pigtails.

The fact that the two of them had been shooting sparks off of one another from the time she could remember meant one of two things; either they'd spark in the right way, or one of the boys was going to end up in jail or worse, and she'd always figured that it was better if that didn't happen. She just needed to tie them together. Give them something to bond over, something to keep it from getting worse than pulling pigtails. That was when it had struck her to do a little broader matchmaking.

After all. If two out of three ain't bad, three out of three could be something just about perfect.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Duke knew he sounded a little on edge, if by a little he meant _a whole fucking lot_. He was a guy from Maine. He'd grown up with the ocean and the tides, not... not fucking four-legged animals big enough to run somebody down and stomp all over them.

Frankly, he was pretty debonair on the whole, a worldly man by all accounts, spoke a couple or four languages, but fuck. He hated horses. Horses lived to eat and shit and shit some more, and stand there looking briefly fucking majestic before they shit more. He'd had to smuggle two of them once, and Christ, the mess they'd made was unbelievable.

"Horse... folks." Nathan's face was reaching for it, smug and laughing, but shit. Horse folks was the best he could come up with?

"No. No, Nathan, horse folks are people who wear stupid hats to the Kentucky Derby and drink mint juleps while they watch those walking crap machines run around the track. Those were...."

Audrey was giving him The Look, the one that said he was being a jackass. Okay, maybe he was being a jackass, but seriously, horses? "Duke, they're just like anybody else with a Trouble."

"Werehorses," he finished. "Werehorses, Audrey. On full moons, they turn into _horses_."

She seemed a little sheepish about it when she spoke again. "Well, nobody ever said the Troubles made sense, exactly."

In fact, they made no sense whatsoever, and Duke reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And Laverne thought it would take both of you _and_ me out here for this... why, exactly?"

"Because..." Nathan was strong out of the gates for about five, six feet, probably just like real life, too, but that wasn't Duke's problem. "I have no idea. Because it was werehorses, all right?"

He couldn't help threading his hands in his hair and tugging. "Seriously, you need to talk to her. I mean, okay, I get it that this is Haven and she, you know, almost knows for sure what Trouble everybody in town has but..."

"But it's not like she dispatched you, Duke." He hated it when Audrey made perfect sense. "You followed us here of your own free will."

"Because I'm an idiot," he said eagerly. "I was almost bitten by a werehorse. The fuck."

The way Nathan was gearing up was pretty damned obvious. "Well, you probably could have avoided that if you'd stop involving yourself in police business."

Yeah. Like he was going to do that. "Come on, Nathan, you know that Duke... that we need him. I mean, some of these things, we wouldn't still be here if he hadn't involved himself in police business."

"Thank you, Audrey, for being the voice of reason," he offered, giving Nathan a dirty look. "I think we've done what we needed to do."

His dirty looks never even seemed to faze Nathan. "Yep. We've taken care of the werehorses and we can head back to work now. And you can head back to... whatever it is you do."

That earned an overly dramatic sigh from Audrey. "Guys, guys. You're both the prettiest princess on the block, can we go home now?"

"Yep." Duke swung a leg over the fence, and privately hoped that the Wistards choked in their hay. "Well, thanks for the life flashing before my eyes moment..."

"Next time, just stay home. You know, I still haven't figured out why you always seem to end up on these trips."

"All right already! Quit bickering. This isn't high school, there's no need to act like it. Come on."

"Hey, sometimes, I wonder how _you_ end up on these trips, Nathan..."

Flinging up both hands, Audrey made a sound that Duke was pretty sure he had only heard his mother make. Come to think of it, she had made it a lot. "You know what? I'm leaving. You can both follow me if you want."

And that was that.

* * *

They were more stubborn than most people in town would give them credit for being, than they probably gave themselves credit for being.

Not Laverne.

She had seen Duke set his jaw right before someone punched him in it, seen Nathan run in where angels feared to tread, and... Audrey. Sarah, Lucy, it didn't matter. She might not be exactly the same, but she was certainly of similar enough nature. Laverne figured she might well walk through fire if that was what it took.

She did what needed to do be done, and lived, over and over, and... sometimes, someone needed to interrupt that. At least long enough to pull together a few other bonds that the town needed to have to keep going.

The thing of it was, they were all stubborn as goats. The Wistards had barely been a pause in their day, it seemed like. She had tried sending them tickets to a dressy ball thing (because honestly, what was a tuxedo but an equal opportunity for every man to get laid?) and they had ended up chasing around the Thomas boy as he teleported randomly with objects and other people all around town. She had tried to get them out in a romantic area with a picnic and the Atlantic's answer to the Loch Ness Monster had washed itself up on the beach and started eating everything in sight.

Clearly she was going to have to work on this a little harder.

She needed to find something they couldn't just shrug off -- something where they might have to look hard at the inside of themselves.

That or get them all naked at the same time, because Laverne knew a few things about human beings. It might have been quite a while since she'd had that opportunity, but some things in the world would always hold true when it came to the way people reacted, and nakedness pretty much tended to end in certain ways. The fact that Duke Crocker was shamelessly hedonistic about some things certainly wouldn't hurt, and, well. She'd seen the stunned albatross look on Nathan's face every time Audrey touched him. She had a feeling that things would work out in a fairly interesting fashion if she could just make it happen. That was the biggest problem. Well, that and the fact that the Teagues brothers were eyeballing her like it was death at dawn over the Candyland board.

Well, they were going to damn well lose, and neither of them were going to Candy Mountain. She had a plan, and it was going to work one of those days.

* * *

Audrey was starting to think that any wide open fields were more of a threat to her general safety than the ocean was in Haven. Next, they'd have robots coming up out of the ground, or...

Well, it was going to be hard to top the kid who could warp reality and wanted a dachshund.

She'd been cute in that thirteen and mopey way, which meant cute to everybody but her parents, probably. Add in a new sibling and a need for something cute and furry and apparently it got dachshund stampede.

They were all still frazzled from that one. Dachshunds had appeared out of nowhere, sweeping through the park one afternoon and through a movie theatre the next. The result had been a lot of nipped ankles and pee in a ridiculous number of unimaginable places. They'd nearly been swarmed under by them this afternoon. Honestly, she was two steps from begging the kid's parents to let her have one just so that the stampede that happened with every refusal they gave would be at an end. They kept saying no and she kept making the reality a yes, and a hell of a mess. Which was how Audrey had ended up standing on a wooden fence while mad yippers attacked her. "Yeah, try jumping higher, you little demons."

The fact that Duke was laughing didn't make it any better. Nathan just looked, for lack of a better word, hornswaggled. "Seriously. This is so awesome," Duke grinned, leaning down to pet a dapple who promptly rolled over to offer him its belly. One rub, and it peed all over his hand. "Ugh."

"That's what you get for laughing at me," she scoffed, still standing on the wooden fence's horizontal slat. Nathan was eyeing her and Duke and the dogs like he was tripping out.

"You know," he began conversationally, "is it just me or do you wonder sometimes if this isn't some kind of experiment somebody's doing with hallucinogenics?"

"What's it tell you about us if that's true, that we're all sharing a hallucination about phallic symbols on legs, Nathan?" she half-demanded, still not giving up her high ground.

Duke stroked his chin with his clean hand, mouth still quirked upwards at the edges in amusement. God. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's just the type of hallucinogen they're using, right? Shared delusions. Sounds like fun. Well. When there aren't any guns or, you know, explosions. Oh! Or sinking boats."

"So a kid who gets puppies when she wants puppies is more believable?" Nathan still sounded dubious.

One of the evil little nippers jumped high enough that he nearly managed to make it to her perch. "In this town? Yes!"

"C'mon, Audrey." Duke held up both hands and glanced over at Nathan. "Besides, you might like to have a dog. It'd bark if anybody came around, and, you know. That's not a bad idea."

She glared flatly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I live over a restaurant, Duke. It would never shut up."

"I'd never shut up, either." He was laughing as he said it, and Nathan was looking confused and put off, which just seemed to make Duke laugh harder.

"What does that even mean?"

Some things never changed. Duke was Duke and Nathan was Nathan and the twain would never meet. Duke could be serious, but it was almost like he didn't want Nathan to know it was a possibility. "Same thing it always means, now come on. I think they're gonna say yes this time, and if they do, then all of the yappy little dogs will disappear. I hope."

"Great. And until then, we're dog-catchers." Not that they were catching them. Nathan was mostly standing there with his arms crossed, refusing to let them eat his hands off, which was what would happen with his luck.

"We could get a net and reel them in like salmon," Duke offered.

Fantastic. Like something out of a cartoon. "I'm not coming down from here until you two do something about those dogs."

"That's not actually an incentive," Duke joked, nudging around two weenies on his way towards her. "You could always sit on my shoulders." 

That was probably better than standing there with dogs jumping up at her left an right. "Okay. Just get me out of here."

"Here," Nathan offered, stepping closer. He was eyeing Duke with suspicion, and she wished that he would just get over that. "I'll let you ride piggyback to the truck. You're less likely to end up on the ground when somebody trips over a dachshund."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She moved to latch onto Nathan, laughing as Duke took a few backwards steps, watching them. Then he fished out his cell phone.

"This is one for the Christmas card. Haven's finest..."

"I will kill you in your sleep," Audrey promised, her voice earnest.

He took the picture anyway.

* * *

Darn it. Nothing perfectly innocuous was working. Well, mostly innocuous, considering the weight of the horses.... and, all right, the snap of small dog teeth.

Clearly, Laverne was going to be forced to come up with something serious in order to work this out, and that was going to take a fair amount of effort. She might even find it necessary to blackmail Vince and Dave into helping her out with things, although she figured the best thing to do would be to ask Dwight. He might be able to come up with something better, although she wasn't exactly sure of how he was going to feel about things.

Still, he'd help. It was something that wouldn't be cleaning up the town's messes for, once, or trying to find an excuse that wasn't a gas leak. If Haven had as many gas leaks as they claimed, the town would've gone up like an atom bomb years before.

Decision made, Laverne pulled out her Rolodex and started flipping through it. Clearly it was time to stop using Haven-style matchmaking and go for the more classic romance novel kind. After all, if the first (or fifth or eleventh) try didn't work out, there was only one thing to do: try, try again, and let her fingers do the walking.

* * *

"I cannot believe this!" 

Duke was throwing a fit because it was a key facet of his damn personality -- except maybe this time, getting defeated by the sea, it was justifiable. They were stranded at Carpenter's Knot without any hope of making it back to Haven, and that had to sit pretty badly with all of them.

"We'll just have to do something else." Audrey was doing her best to be reasonable, and Nathan didn't plan on trying to screw up the effort. "I'm sure there's something me can manage."

Might as well get it out in the open. His heart was beating a little too fast, enough so he felt disgusted with himself, at least a little. "Look. We're running out of options. That's one hell of a storm, and somebody's managed to strip anything resembling clothing, towels, sheets or blankets out of your boat aside from the ones on your bunk." One hell of a big bunk, for that matter. Of course Duke would have the biggest possible bed in the place. "So we can either share body heat or we can head up to the hotel."

Audrey's refusal was immediate. "No way. I am never going there again. The last time was plenty."

"It's not like the hotel itself tried to kill--"

Nathan interrupted. "Look, just. We're all adults and we can behave." He watched Duke's usual leering expression edge towards something slightly lower key, which meant he was taking it seriously.

"Well, it's that or freeze," Duke agreed. "Half of the electrics are out, and fire is just a bad idea all things considered."

It seemed as though Audrey agreed, because she was already shucking out of her wet jacket. "Freezing would be bad."

"As long as we all agree." Nathan paused, then started to peel off his shirt. He was mostly focused on not looking at either of them, at least for the moment. Better to try and resist the temptation, because he was a gentleman. Well, he could be a gentleman.

Maybe he should start watching Duke, actually, now that he considered it.

"Well, we've got a bottom sheet, a top sheet, and a single blanket, and I've gotta tell both of you. I just don't think that's gonna be quite enough for all of us."

"We need them all," Audrey declared, and oh god, her shirt was on the floor. Nathan was trying not to stare, and looked back over at Duke. "There's nothing else?"

He was shaking his head, and at least he was trying not to stare, either. He was mostly paying attention to squirming out of wet jeans. "Whoever did this, they made a clean sweep of it. Hell, even the burlap I had down in the hold is missing."

"Who the hell robs a ship of its clothes? Fabric fiends?" He imagined she was squirming out of her pants as well, but Nathan just dropped both pants and his briefs, and hoped to god it didn't go badly.

At least he wouldn't be the only one affected by the cold.

Duke waved a hand. "Look. This is clearly some conspiracy. I mean, what the hell, who gets shanghaied and never sees the jackasses responsible? And yet they fuck up the electrics and end us up more or less marooned on an island with a creepy hotel and bad memories. I'm telling you...."

"Duke." Audrey's voice cut through the midst of his sentence. "Look, let's just..." And yeah. One glance said she was shivering, and Nathan wasn't all that surprised when he wasn't the only one who moved forwards.

They both did, and Nathan took more of a herding position, edging Audrey in towards the bed. "We can argue conspiracy theory under the sheets."

"Wow. That... sounded _dirty_ , Nathan." Yeah. Duke would always, always, be Duke, without fail. At least there were some things in his life that were consistent.

Duke would be Duke. 

It was hurried, getting beneath the sheets, and it was a miserable shame that the shivering didn't stop immediately, even as Nathan tried to work out how best to get in closer to Audrey and, god help him, Duke.

Son of a bitch, this was going to be difficult.

"God, that's.. that is better." Better even though they were all still shivering, and Duke laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding, but man. It'd be better to be in the mid.. ow!" Yeah, and he laughed again. Nathan wished he could do that but it just... was weird. "Hey, watch those sharp elbows. Those are weapons." He shifted in a little closer while Duke complained, and god. God, he wanted to do more than just huddle in, trying not to touch her.

He hadn't felt anything so good in longer than he wanted to think about. It was all easy touch, and fuck. He could _feel_ it, every caress of skin against skin, and his reaction was... It had to be obvious. More than obvious, but it felt so completely amazing.

"Definitely weapons," Duke husked, and Audrey made a vague sound of protest.

"Less talking, more warming me up." Those words were accompanied by a squirm that got her a little closer to Nathan.

Damn.

He exhaled shakily, and shifted in, pressed his thigh against hers, and that was the best sensation he'd ever felt, and he hadn't felt enough in his life. "Warmer?"

The hum she gave sounded... interested. Maybe he was reading too much into it. Probably he was reading too much into it, and then he felt Duke's knee sliding in between Audrey's, and fuck. That was... God. He couldn't do this. He couldn't, except he could as he edged his hips in a little closer. "Any chance whoever shook down the ship left condoms?" Audrey finally asked.

"Oh, thank God," Duke husked, and then swooped in to kiss her. Nathan almost managed to shift and squirm free before a hand wrapped around his wrist and an ankle hooked around his calf, making him blink.

The hand on his wrist was Duke's, and the ankle around his calf was Audrey's -- and he could feel both of them, feel the flex of muscle and skin of both.

Oh god.

Oh, god, and his breath caught, because both of them were looking at him, Audrey's eyes blue and wide and filled with something that he couldn't quite name. It was Duke who spoke, though. "Hey. Don't. Don't go."

"I, uh..." There were ten, twenty reasons why he should bolt, and one of them was Duke himself. But Audrey, and they were cold, and she felt so good, Duke felt so good. "I've..."

"Yeah, but so?" Duke was looking at him, and there was something about it that seemed... Nathan had no idea. "Just because you haven't ever doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"Don't go," Audrey added, and turned just enough between them that it was pretty damned impossible for him to get up and go now. He just didn't have the will power.

He leaned in to kiss her first, to lose himself in it, because it all seemed possible with Audrey there and Duke giving a quiet chuckle. Seemed to feel, and the fact that it was a work-rough hand sliding along his ribs didn't matter because he _could_ feel it, felt the warm, soft skin of Audrey's thigh rub against his own and then Duke's hand moved slowly, carefully down his side. The touch made his breath stop for a few seconds, and then he was pulled in closer, and they were so tightly together that he almost wasn't sure where one of them started and the other finished.

He could feel it all, Duke, Audrey, and hands roaming over his skin as he moved against them. "Oh, god..."

"It's okay." Okay, and he wasn't sure which one of them even said that because Audrey shifted more and leaned up to kiss him, breasts rubbing against his chest, and fuck. Fuck, that was so... he had no words for it, or for the brush of Duke's cheek against his arm when he managed to slide it shakily around her, the way that his thumb was stroking the bone of Nathan's hip, slow and easy.

"Fuck..." Too much sensation, too much, like a model T on the autobahn, because it wasn't just Audrey, it was Duke stroking his flank, and kissing, and _breasts_ against his skin that he could feel, amazing, and he moaned when Audrey shifted, tugging at him as she rolled onto her back, and it was amazing. Too good, and he drew in a deep breath because this was so much that he was afraid that he'd shame himself before they got very damned far. He was also pretty sure it wouldn't make a difference and that he wouldn't care, couldn't care, because oh god.

"Just breathe." That was Duke's voice, husky over Audrey's head, and then they were shifting again, and Nathan was surprised when Duke's mouth stole his. It was vastly different, unexpectedly soft against the texture of his mustache, and for a second, the world spun around before locking itself into place again. The urge to grind himself against Audrey, against Duke, was stupid and overwhelming. It made the heat better, shook off the last of the chill that had been lingering against his back while Audrey's fingers traced against his spine.

"Wow." Her smile was shy and sweet, but also randy, like there was nothing hotter than watching them kiss, and that... well. That was an interesting shock to the system, especially when Duke nipped at his lower lip and then grinned.

"Yeah," he agreed, watching Nathan, eyes hot, lashes low. "Wow is pretty much the word."

"More. I, how do you not sit around all day and just do this..."

"No, I do." Audrey smacked the side of his arm, and then her fingers settled on Nathan's skin again when she leaned up to kiss his jaw. "Everyone should get to... experiment."

Yeah, experiment, and oh god, that was, she was pulling him down over her, her thighs settling on either side of his hips, and then Duke rose over them both in a way that ought to make him nervous but mostly just made his breath hitch with the shock.

"It's okay." Okay, and there was that soft mouth again, sucking kisses against his shoulder blade, and Nathan couldn't stop shaking. It wasn't something he knew how to process, all of that sensation, and not just Audrey, but Duke. He couldn't _not_ concentrate on the press of Duke behind him, or Audrey beneath him. The tangle of limbs and the accompanying sensations were nearly too much, and then Audrey was kissing him again, and Duke was stroking calloused hands down his sides, and Nathan never wanted this to stop. Not ever, and maybe he moaned as much into Audrey's kiss.

It brushed away the shivers, and he managed to focus long enough to do more than just take and take and feel, stretching his hands to at least try to make Audrey moan a little, too. The sweet curve of her waist fit his hand perfectly, and he rocked against her, slipping more comfortably into the cradle of her hips. He could feel her, wet and warm and getting wetter, same as he could feel the solid length of Duke's cock rubbing a sticky trail against the back of his thigh.

Clearly he should have tried being a little more adventurous before now because this was amazing.

Audrey shifted beneath him, and groaned, reaching a hand down to grasp at him, different than the wet slip, and then better as Nathan felt himself slowly slide into her, all heat and tight squeeze. God. Oh fucking god, he wasn't sure if he could hold out for this, a tremor sliding all the way through him. Every inch of her was hot and slick and wet, and he hadn't _felt_ anything in so long. Too long, and then Duke was moving, shifting up and away to scrabble through a drawer like there would be anything there.

"Oh, thank you, god."

Audrey huffed a laugh, sliding her fingers over Nathan's hip. They were unsteady against his skin, as he focused on staying still. "God. Our thief was a pervert, then?"

"Definitely a pervert, but whoever it is, I'd probably kiss them right now." Duke sounded way too pleased with himself.

Her legs were tight around his hips, and he wanted to push, but he wanted to last, too. "What does that even mean?" Nathan managed to ask, and then Duke was back behind him, and oh. _Oh._

"It means," Duke murmured, "that they left the important things."

Just one finger, and he was sure it was a finger, tracing around his asshole as Audrey craned her head a little and squeezed around him.

He had no idea how to react to that, his entire body going still in reaction, and then Duke was giving those soft-mouthed kisses against his shoulder blade again, and Audrey's hips were moving in a tiny circular motion, and okay. That was fine. He could cope with that, that was...

Holy _shit_ , and maybe he said that out loud because Duke was huffing a delicious sound against his back.

"Mmmhm, you feel damned good, Nathan..." The squirm went the other way, made him hitch a breath while Duke bit at the base of his neck.

"He's just going to keep swearing."

God. That was stretching, and made him shiver, shudder, and he hunched his shoulders, burying his face against Audrey's throat to muffle the moan when it seemed like Duke slid another finger inside. Shit. Fuck. Fuck, that was delicious.

"There's something that just feels good about that, isn't there?" she whispered in his ear. "Lots of nerve endings there. Different."

Very different, and he couldn't help pushing into her just a little harder, pulling back, and wow, that, that pulled him onto Duke's fingers and then back again.

"Hang on. Don't leave me behind, here." Yeah, he was trying not to do that, but fuck that was amazing.

"Then don't take forever?" He twisted his hips a little, struggling not to thrust, because he wanted to, and Audrey moved with him, and it was hard to hold still, even as Duke eased his fingers back.

"I'm trying not to, but there's this problem where you're touching Audrey. Like, full frontal, and some things aren't fun until you've... Look. Just enjoy it." Yeah, and that statement was accompanied by another finger, making Nathan gasp.

"Uhmn, Christ." He squirmed, pushed back and then rocked back forward into Audrey in small movements. Her hand slid along his side, grabbed a handful of his ass, and he felt the pressure of her nails against his skin.

Her teeth bit into her lower lip, and that look, that expression, it was... He wasn't going to manage. He couldn't keep from coming, and god, he hated that. "Hang on," she murmured, hands stroking over his shoulders and slipping down his chest. He yelped when she pinched his nipple, hard, and Duke laughed, working three fingers in and out of Nathan's ass even more thoroughly, slow deep strokes that made his dick twitch wildly. Everything felt wild, out of control as he tried to move and not move at the same time.

It was driving him fucking insane.

"Okay. Okay," Duke said, and then he was moving, shifting, sliding between Nathan's knees, one hand wrapping around Audrey's upper thigh. He could feel Duke, hard, slipping closer, and he swallowed in response, licking his lower lip and drawing in a breath. "Just tell me if..."

"It's all right," Audrey murmured, leaning up to catch his mouth, the way he panted.

"It's..." Too much, too much, and he kissed her back, felt the press of Duke's mouth against his neck as he pushed in harder. It was a slow stretching burn that he wasn't expecting when Duke started to slide into him. It was something different, and it did at least push him to the point where he thought he wasn't going to come any second.

"Yeah," Duke murmured, one hand stroking down his flank, thumb gently at the side of Nathan's hip. "Yeah, just tell me if it's too much."

"God." Audrey tightened around him, and Nathan thought maybe that was the best thing he had ever felt. "That is so... so hot."

"Uhn, it's not too much, but it's..." Nathan ducked his head against Audrey again, tried to get up on his knees to move better. Tried to push back to it because fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, that was, this was... Why was it that they hadn't been doing this all along?

"Yeah." Yeah, and the feel of Duke's mouth on his shoulder, on the back of his neck, it was so good. Fuck, and then he was pulling back, and Audrey was arching her back, and yeah. Yes, fuck, god, yes, because they were, he was... Oh god.

They all moved at once, and it rippled through him, too much sensation and too much to feel. It seemed, felt, unreal as he thrust down into Audrey and Duke drove him closer to her. He was pretty sure that he was cursing, pushing, pulling, and then Duke shifted, moved, changed angles, and he yelled. That was... oh god. Oh god, and Audrey was laughing, pulling him closer, panting, and then tightening around him in a way that nearly made him come then and there. He wasn't sure why he didn't, but it was a short miracle as he kept thrusting, moving with, against Duke, with against Audrey, a rolling motion. "Oh god, oh god..." Oh, and Audrey panted beneath him, but she was still moving, eyes glassy with her orgasm, hips grinding upwards.

Duke's voice was ground glass when he spoke. "I can't.. not much longer, I..."

"Fuck, _move_ ," he hissed, bending in to kiss her neck because if he thrust harder, he'd...

Just explode. Come all over the fucking place, and he made a sound that was not, was not a yowl. Wasn't, except Audrey was shifting her hips up at him, one hand sliding between them to rub at her clit, and Duke withdrew, pushed back in, once and again, and then again, and something moved just right and the world was a white-out of bliss so amazing he was pretty sure he lost time in there somewhere because when he opened his eyes again, they were tangled in a different configuration, Duke curled in front of him, and Audrey... wow. That was a pretty interesting place for her hand.

"You have a really gorgeous ass."

* * *

Laverne was ridiculously pleased with herself. Well, who wouldn't be? She had what she wanted, after all, and Vince and Dave had come by to make ridiculous faces at her, as if she gave two damns. Vince and Dave needed to stay shut the hell up about other people's business, lest people looked too close at theirs.

"Hey, Laverne. You got a sec?"

Glancing up, she let a smile sneak over her face. "Hey, hon. I guess I should have expected at least one of you. Maybe even two." She needed a cigarette. Maybe she could slip out the back door and they could have a little talk if she could get Aaron to come in and spell her for a bit.

"Yeah, I just got a couple of questions..." Duke tilted his head a little, curious and thoughtful looking as she started to ease out of her chair.

It took a minute to flag somebody down -- nobody ever wanted to spell dispatch, they complained about the phones ringing, like answering phones was difficult. By the time they stepped out the back door of the station, Laverne had a cigarette dangling from her lips and her lighter ready to strike. He let her get a fair pull off it before speaking up, too.

No matter what the rest of them said, she'd always known Duke was a good boy.

"You set us up." It wasn't a question, and that was what she liked about him. He knew things in his gut and he trusted that knowing.

"Well, honey, somebody had to do something." She made it sound reasonable. That was the key to things; make it sound like it was the logical thing to do. "If you kept pulling one another's pigtails, it was just going to escalate, and I've gotta tell you. Voice of experience. What you got is way better than that."

"For however long it lasts, yep." Duke seemed philosophical about it. "I'm sort of still looking for my clothes, though."

Ah, yes. Every plan had its flaws. "Can't imagine where they could have gotten off to. Did you check all over the boat?" Laverne sucked in another breath of smoke and nicotine, and god. She seriously had to quit smoking. Eventually. "Might wanna check again."

"That's a hint, I guess." He exhaled slowly, watching her. "Have. Did. Shit, I'm not even sure how to ask. I'm not going to. What happens, happens."

Reaching out, Laverne patted his cheek. "You just keep believing that, honey. All of you." For as long as it was possible, and maybe even after that.

Best she could do was give them a chance. Once that was in play, well. It was all up to them. Maybe it would work. Maybe it would all go to hell, but one thing she was sure of.

If anybody in Haven had a chance for happily ever after, she was pretty sure it was those three.


End file.
